


Million Dollar Man

by skeleton_high



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo just wants to be happy, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Snoke is bad, Trust Issues, anger issues, kylo is an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is 30. He's an artist. Hux is by his side. His old life seem far away. What could go wrong? </p>
<p>This is basically a fanfic centred in the relationship between Hux and Kylo and their families. I will add tags when I upload new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Dollar Man

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! If there is any erron in the grammar/spelling, I'm not native, so if you find any big mistake I will change it as soon as I can!

It was seven in the evening and Hux hadn't come home yet. Kylo wandered around the kitchen with a hot chocolate mug and his teeth shaking. It was a December day and the night had fallen already. Kylo looked nervously the city streets by the window. He couldn't tell apart the cars, let alone people. His hands had been shaking long ago, and he could feel how the anxiety coming back once again.

'Inspire, expire, inspire, expire'

Kylo breathed like his therapist had showed him. It was seven in the evening and Hux hadn't come home.

While listening to the watch in the wall, his nerves increased.

_Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik..._

Time passed and passed. The watch made him nervous. The mug of hot chocolate burned his palms. It was seven in the evening and Hux hadn't shown up.

Kylo went over the schedule of Hux once again. He had woken up at 6:30am and he had made himself a coffee while preparing the breakfast to Kylo for when he would wake up later, at 7am work days. At 8am, Hux had driven Kylo to the university and then he had gone to the _First Order_ building, where he would work until 3pm. There was where the things had gone wrong. Normally they would meet at 4pm, they never ate together. Hux would finish the paper work and then he would dedicate to watch Kylo painting while they told each other how had been their day. Kylo would finish painting around 8pm, and if they wanted to go out, they would go to see some fancy exhibition or simply walk around the neighborhood. If not, they would make dinner together and watch some movie. At 10:30pm they would go to sleep. And that would be normal. Kylo had come to an empty house. Hux only needed an hour to get home and it had been four.

The first hour had been quiet. Hux didn't have to be home until four, so Kylo locked himself in his studio to paint, but when the clock struck five, concerns began. Kylo couldn't paint if his hands were shaking continually.

'Inspire, expire, inspire, expire'

His attempts to call Hux had been in vain. His phone was off and the messages didn't reach it. Everything seemed out of the ordinary. Hux had never been gone without saying anything in fifteen years. He had never forgotten warning. Never.

Unable to wait in the kitchen, Kylo went to the living room and sat on the couch, finishing his hot chocolate and trying to calm down. His eyes began to close, so he left the cup on the transparent coffee table and laid down on the couch, watching trough the windows that let the light of the city in. Lying there and staring at nothing, a feeling came over him. It was at times like those in which he realized how cold and monotonous was his apartment. It was true that it was huge, but the simplicity of the furniture, the gray colors of Hux and the fact that all that adorned the walls of the room were a couple of photos of them and paintings of Kylo -the darkest he had ever painted- made wonder himself if someone actually lived in that house. Everything was in order, not a single book out of place. And the loneliness quickly gained all his other feelings, worries, insecurities, fear, and wrapped him placidly creating a hole that sucked everything inside him.

Suddenly he felt a handful of tears down his cheeks. Quickly, he brought his hands to his face, drying them, and realizing that he had been crying for some time now. Without having even finished drying his face, he felt a presence at his side, the soft fur of Millicent, Hux's cat, trying to curl up beside him. Without hesitation, Kylo grabbed her and took her into his arms, caressing and hugging her as if it was the most valuable in the world. The cat began to purr and immediately settled into Kylo's arms.

He remembered perfectly the day when Hux had brought Millicent home. She was still a kitten, just born, thin and scared. Hux had brought her between his hands a Saturday morning. She's homeless, Hux had told him. Kylo couldn't resist seeing that little creature with orange hair, just like Hux's, in his arms, and soon she became part of the family. It was Hux's issue to watch and feed her, but Kylo couldn't resist spoiling the cat sometimes, giving her awards and always caressing her when he could.

That had been four years ago, and Millicent had grown quickly. Kylo fondly pet her, trying to stop crying or falling asleep. Perhaps both.

'Maybe it would be better to wait asleep' he said to himself 'When you wake up, Hux will be at your side' he thought, trying to return to calm. It seemed that Millicent had already surrendered to sleep in his arms, so he also gradually surrendered too, letting the darkness invade him.

 

* * *

 

 

When he opened his eyes again, a hand was stroking his hair slowly, and Millicent had disappeared. Disoriented, he looked at the figure that was touching him, only to meet the blue-gray eyes of Hux. The darkness enveloped him completely but his eyes sparkled through.

“I've been waiting for you” Kylo said slowly drawling and whispering the words to the darkness, as if they were a secret. As Hux stroked his head, Kylo bent to the touch, relaxing but feeling the rest of his cold body empty in some way he couldn't explain -only feel-. Hux stroked his head when he felt guilty for something, and that made him shiver.

“I know” Hux's voice was the same as ever, rigid and cold. Millicent was purring in his lap, stretching his legs slightly. Kylo imitated her, and grabbed the cat from Hux's lap, yawning. Hux didn't resist to it and just stared at the two without expression.

“What time is it?”

Hux looked at his watch and sighed ruefully.

“Half past twelve”

If Kylo had been in his right mind, he would surely be already screaming at Hux with tears of rage streaming down his cheeks. But he was tired, too tired to talk, yell, or cry.

“Let's sleep” he said simply.

Hux nodded and got up the couch, heading up to their bedroom. Kylo followed, noticing a half-eaten sandwich on the table and Hux's jacket resting on a chair of the dinner room. He would pick it up the next morning. Hux should be very tired to leave everything uncollected, but somehow it comforted him that Hux had arrived before. He wanted to cling to the thought that Hux had left him a few hours of sleep before waking him, but deep down inside he knew that it was not true.

The room wasn't cold, but when Kylo got into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his nose, he didn't want to get out of there. With his hands between his thighs to warm them up, he looked at Hux, who was undressing across the room. First he took off his shirt, folding it thoroughly and pushing it away, leaving his pale back in sight. His pants followed, and the belt dangled from a hook in the closet. Hux only wore an inner tank top and his black underwear before going to bed. Kylo quickly buried himself in the body of Hux, hugging him tightly, feeling the beating of Hux above the thin cotton shirt. Their legs were tangled. Hux's breathing was quiet and his eyes were closed.

“I've worried about you” let go Kylo, after a few minutes of silence, whispering the words slightly, trembling voice, almost afraid.

“Sorry, next time I'll call”

Next time, next time ... Would there be a next time? Kylo's head was filled with thoughts, worries, but sleep was stronger and Hux's body made him relax. He would worry about it in the morning, thought Kylo closing his eyes, he would talk to Hux later. The hand stroking his head once again felt out of place.

 

* * *

 

Kylo awoke the next morning by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Vaguely sunlight came through the white curtains. Kylo stretched, feeling a chill run through him. Without haste he got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Passing through the living and dining rooms, the dishes and the jacket were gone. Also the cup of hot chocolate. The parquet ground felt cold beneath his feet, but it felt nice to Kylo. All windows of the house were open and the sun came through happily. From the kitchen, he could listen the radio. Hux was there when Kylo arrived. He was already dressed and the breakfast was half done. Dragging his feet Kylo sat on the kitchen table. With his face between his hands he looked how Hux cooked in silence. If Hux knew that Kylo was there, he had given no signal until he served a plate with a fried egg, two slices of toast with jam and the coffee of every morning to Kylo. Then, he sat right in front of him, with a coffee and a boiled egg served in one of those fancy cups made especially for boiled eggs. While he ate he was reading the newspaper and it almost seemed to Kylo was not there.

After a few minutes playing with the food and feeling the total emptiness of the room, Kylo looked up and addressed to the redhead.

“Hux” called him firmly.

“Is something wrong?” He replied, leaving the newspaper to one side of the table.

“Where were you yesterday?” Asked Kylo, finally letting out the question that had haunted him since he had woken up.

Hux didn't react out of the ordinary to the question, but once he heard it, he seemed to avoid Kylo's eyes. His voice, however, was so perfect and quiet as ever.

“I had to stay for some business with the competition. The CEO was presented by surprise and Phasma couldn't manage it on her own. There have been some ups and downs in production and they want to take advantage to steal some of our customers. I will not let that happen. They do not know that Snoke is with us.”

“Your phone was off”

For some reason what Hux said didn't fit in any way in his mind. He couldn't imagine a situation in which Hux could have his phone off. Not since he had joined the company.

“I ran out of battery. I told you last night, the next time it happens I'll let you know in advance. I did not mean to worry you.” Now Hux's gaze was nailed to Kylo, and as much as he tried, he couldn't guess what that expression meant. Guilt? Affection? Perhaps both at once. “Now get dressed fast, I can't be late, and I don't think it's good for you either.”

Finishing his coffee, Hux left the kitchen leaving Kylo with a half-full plate and insecurity around his thoughts.

As always, they left at eight o'clock, Hux with his impeccable black suit and Kylo with broken jeans. The journey to college was short but quiet. Kylo was still upset with Hux, and Hux didn't seem to want to speak first at all.

It was a normal winter day, there was no snow but soon it would. When the car stopped in front of the university and Kylo stepped out, the fresh morning air hit him.

“Remember that today I will finish reviewing the details of the gallery with Snoke. Come if you can, he told me he wanted to talk to you too.” Kylo reminded to Hux before he left.

Hux nodded slightly without looking at Kylo, and he closed the car door without waiting for another answer. He only headed toward the doors of the building when the car was lost in the morning traffic.

 

* * *

 

The morning passed quickly. The mural in which he was working was almost finished and soon he could get the charge what Snoke had promised. The idea of going to work at the university didn't make him feel much grace, he was bored for working with freshmen more than anything, although for most tucked in the project this would be their final year of college. Kylo didn't care, all seemed freshmen in his eyes.

He had been involved in the project for a couple of months already, from the beginning of the course. It was a mural that would cover the top of the building. Snoke had got him the place for director of the work, but Kylo didn't feel like he was. The students questioned any decision he would take deliberately. In fact, there weren't so many people working on the mural, about seven people in total, but for Kylo it that was too much, too many people to work when he specifically worked alone.

'The work of an artist lies in himself' he used to say 'If anyone touches it, it stops being yours'

But Snoke had thought it was time that Kylo began talking with to people, that collaborated on a big project. Of course everything was controlled by a college professor, one that every week sought to Kylo and choked him with unnecessary questions and talks, that bored Kylo even more possible. And even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't question Snoke's orders. If Snoke told that he had to paint with small children, he would do it without hesitation, though rarely, that option seemed more appealing than what he was doing at the university right now.

The only person that Kylo liked to talk was a young boy named Finn Stormtrooper. He was the only one who respected him and followed his advice with some kind of enthusiasm. The day they met, Finn had made clear that he had heard about Kylo's work before. That made feel Kylo somehow proud and more open to talk if he told the truth. Finn had talent, and although his specialty was not painting, he did an admirable job. In one of his small talks Finn had confessed to Kylo that the only reason he was involved in the project was because he needed to raise the score of his final grades-somehow Kylo suspected that all students who worked on the mural had the same reason to be there-.

Finn was a sculptor. A good one for his age. The day that Kylo first saw his work, he knew immediately that Finn would be great in the future. His style was fragile, almost resembled classical sculptures, and the fact that works so delicate were secluded in a small and dirty workshop on the midtown was almost offensive.

Actually, he liked Finn very much. They had gone out a couple of times after working on the mural to eat. Finn was so polite and respectful that almost reminded him of Hux, lacking only the coldness and the threatening aura of the redhead. He hadn't even asked him why did he called himself Kylo Ren although the manager had presented the first day as 'Ben Solo'. Kylo despised that name and didn't hesitate to make it known. And every time Kylo corrected someone in Finn's presence, he could see the curiosity in his eyes, but strangely, Finn hadn't asked yet. Kylo was fine with that.

The winter holidays approached, so there had only attended about three people -Kylo had not really bothered to count-. To Kylo it seemed disrespectful not to attend when the final grade dangled from that project to many of who hadn't shown up, but he really did not care at all. Despite having to stay overtime to paint if they wanted to complete the program of the day, he was relieved not having to deal with many people as usual. Finn was there and helped him to have a quiet day.

“They think they are eccentric artists because they skip hours of the 'lame' project to go smoke crack or whatever the kids smoke these days,” he always told Finn indignantly.

“You talk as if you hadn't been like that in your days” Finn always replied with a small laugh.

“The difference is that I have talent”

“You're not that old” Even if Finn would say that, Kylo felt like if he had lived four lives at the age of thirty. It wasn't pleasant at all if he may say.

As they finished painting, Kylo quickly waved off Finn -and only Finn, the others could fuck off- and headed for the place where he was supposed to meet Snoke.

It didn't take more than ten minutes walking, but when he arrived, he found an empty study, with a reception desk at the entrance where the secretary was busy with a call. When she finished speaking Kylo asked for Snoke, and receiving a short and with a somewhat annoyed tone response, he sat on one of the sofas in the room, waiting. Snoke would be there soon.

The room wasn't very large, and except for the reception desk and the sofas, there was no more furniture. Large windows facing the street and a double metal door at the end of the quarter was all that he could see.

Lost in his thoughts as he waited, he hardly realized that his mobile was ringing-a mild upset secretary had made him respond to the call before it was late. It was Hux. A shiver ran down his spine and before answering, he couldn't avoid having a bad feeling.

“Hux?”

“Kylo, I will not come home tonight”

Kylo froze in place. He didn't expect to hear that at all.

“What?”

“The company that want us fucked wants an audience today.”

“They have never called at these dates, much less without warning” Kylo tried to keep calm and not raise his voice unnecessarily.

“Kylo, I can't say no, I am responsible now for the company, I can't let others do my job and much less give them the chance to ruin it. This meeting is important. "

Hux's voice seemed agitated, and at the background Kylo could hear noises of people, things moving, and a voice saying things through megaphones... Was Hux at the airport?

“Where are you?” He asked with uncertain voice, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

“At the airport, I'm going to London”

“London?!” Kylo couldn't help but let a little cry of surprise, earning a look from the secretary.

Yes, it was true that Hux had had to go on business trips many times before, but London made no sense, the company Hux worked exclusively with the government, there was no reason to travel outside the country at that time and much less without warnings first.

Kylo didn't know how to feel, rage and anger were equal to the concern in his body.

“Calm Kylo, I will return tomorrow afternoon, there is no reason to worry”

Hux always knew how he felt somehow, but his words didn't soothe him at all. In any case they fussed him even more.

“Snoke wanted to see you and you know it”

“Snoke appreciate you much more than me and you know it” Hux said annoyed mimicking his voice.

Kylo sighed with regret at the other's response. The fact that Hux hadn't warned him previously didn't make him an iota of grace.

“Isn't your father the one who is in charge of such things?”

“Do not question me Kylo. You know that if I had a choice I wouldn't go” The voice of Hux had risen, and the fact that Hux was annoyed, bothered Kylo more and more.

“You should know these things before” Kylo said almost shouting, starting to get angry for real.

“I'll call you at night. Do not screw it with Snoke”

And without leaving him time to respond, Hux hung up.

'Inspire, expire, inspire, expire...'

With clenched fists and trying to contain his anger, he sat on the couch, trowing the phone as far away as he could from himself. If the secretary had said something, Kylo hadn't heard her, and certainly didn't want to apologize to anyone at this very moment. He buried his hands in his face, defeated, feeling like everything was collapsing around him and the only thing he could see was the image of Hux leaving.

'Hux have business to do'

'Hux doesn't stand me'

'Hux is a liar'

'Get away from him'

'Don't you remember the last time?'

Thoughts floated through his mind without any order or direction. His breathing was heavy and all he wanted to do was destroy whatever was nearby.

'Inspire, expire, inspire, expire '

He had to get out of that damn study if he didn't want to pay the remodel of the room after destroying the walls with his fists. It had already happened and, honestly, he didn't want it to happen ever again -though in the end it always ended up happening again-.

Just as he got up, ready to run directly to his apartment, Snoke stood before him with his cane in hand and face as serious as a stone. Kylo almost screamed in surprise, not expecting Snoke's face so close to him, and quickly shaking off his clothes, Kylo hoped his condition wasn't very regrettable.

Snoke extended his wrinkled hand to Kylo, who accepted it with trembling hands, still confused and breathless. Snoke tiny eyes pierced him as if he could see everything Kylo saw and feel everything he felt. Sometimes Kylo wondered whether it would be true.

To his surprise, both hands of Snoke wrapped in a firm embrace his own, cold as ice and hard bones pressing together.

“What's wrong with you today Kylo?” The rough voice of Snoke slipped through Kylo's mind, making him feel smaller than he already was.

“Nothing happens”Kylo murmured, hoping his voice didn't sound very weak.

“I know something's wrong. You mustn't hide anything from me, Kylo”

The presence of Snoke was overwhelming and made him paralyze. He was still clutching the hand of Kylo, keeping him close while looking into his eyes.

“It's Hux” Kylo quickly confessed, unable to resist the penetrating gaze of Snoke “He wont be coming home tonight. He has a meeting in London.”

Snoke released his hand, and sighed ruefully, sitting on one of the sofas and making a sign to Kylo, he sat beside him.

“Listen to me Kylo, Hux is a busy man. He doesn't work even half of the hours he should only to be with you, He's not the CEO of the company only for that reason. He doesn't want to leave you. It's normal that sometimes he has to make some sacrifices. Remember that you are here because of him, he has done all of this for you, and continues to do it every day.”

Listening to the words of Snoke, Kylo felt like if a balm had cover his open wounds, making them stop bleeding for a moment.

“And about the gallery, I've made a selection of the samples you sent me. We are inaugurating on Saturday. Everything under the name of Kylo Ren. Congratulations and good work.”

Happiness invaded Kylo instantly, surpassing all his other concerns. His eyes glittered suddenly with euphoria. He had waited so many months for this moment!

“I can't express how grateful I am, I cannot believe this is happening, thank you, thank you very-” Kylo couldn't stop babbling, he couldn't form a complete sentence. He no longer knew what he was feeling, happiness, sadness, anger ... Everything had been reduced to a pudding of emotions almost two meters tall.

“Calm down Kylo, calm down...” Snoke warned when his body began to shake with emotion “You have to process it, maybe is better if you go home. We'll talk about the exhibition tomorrow morning.”

With a gesture, Snoke made Kylo get up like him, and they headed for the exit of the study. Snoke's car was waiting for him. Kylo watched Snoke get into the car, without knowing how to feel. The last thing he expected to happen was that, maybe green light for exposure within a month, but not that. And despite everything, he still wasn't calm, with emotions at its limit.

“One thing more Kylo” Snoke said already in the car, about to leave “I just remembered that international meetings were held last week. If there had been one I would have been informed immediately. You should speak to Hux, we wouldn't want him to lie to you, right?”

That said, Snoke disappeared into traffic, leaving Kylo completely broken in the middle of the city. The balm had dried and now the wounds burned raw.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! comment what you think if you want :) Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
